Flying Solo
by sheababy
Summary: Harry and his 10 year old son Charles are keeping a secret. But what happens when draco finds out? Will all hell break loose? And what's going on with Charles and Rose? Read and find out! Read and review please and thank you!


Harry potter lay awake in bed. His husband, Draco Malfoy was sound asleep, facing away from harry. It was Saturday. Usually, any working adult would sleep in on Saturday. But not harry. He got up, trying not to wake his gorgeous husband. He put on his work out uniform and grabbed his light jacket. He left their bedroom and went into the kitchen, starting the coffee machine. His drug of choice.

Harry was used to getting up early. He was seeker, and quidditch captain for puddlemere united. As the coffee was brewing, he went into their bathroom. He looked into the mirror and noticed a few gray hairs. The univered harry a tiny bit. He was only 34. How could he have gray hair? Then again, the last eight years of his life had been the only semi calm ones, so he wasn't too surprised. As he turned off the light and went to pour his coffee, he noticed a certain blonde making his way from his bedroom. Charles, their ten year old son, had Draco's blonde hair, and harry's pure green eyes, and calm personality.

"Heya sport. Whatcha doin up so early for?" he asked, putting his cup down his cup.

"You know why dad. I was just making sure you were up. I'm going to go get dressed and make myself breakfast." He said, smirking, as he went back to his room. Harry sighed and finished up his coffee. When Charles came back out, he had his practice broom in hand.

"Ready?" Charles asked and harry smirked. He grabbed his fire bolt from the closet and they left the house. The training center and pitch were about twenty minutes from their house, so they usually walked there.

"Hey dad?" Charles said.

"Yes?"

"When can we tell papa that I fly solo?" he asked, and harry's eyes widened.

"Not until you go to Hogwarts" he said, and Charles chuckled.

"Dad, this is rediciouls. I've been flying solo for two years! I think papa can handle that. I'm almost eight!" he said, and harry smiled at his son.

"Your papa has is very protective of you Charles. Now that doesn't mean that I'm not, because I am. But I thought you were ready to learn to fly solo. Papa still thinks you shouldn't be going to public school." Harry said, and Charles smirked. They reached the training center. They were the first ones there, as usual. Charles grabbed one of the training fire bolts and kicked off. he flew up, about 50 feet. Harry met up with him, and they did a few laps around the pitch. Harry noticed the rest of the team had shown up.

"Hay jay! Char!" they said, flying up to meet them. harry and the team flew in formation as Charles moved in and out of the hoops, practicing dives and steep climbs. Once the team finished, Charles joined them.

"Let's practice throwing the quaffle around. Take it easy with Charles guys." Harry said, and they nodded. It was hard, keeping the broom steady, but after a few tries, he got it. They kept throwing the ball around until the heard;

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" he looked and saw Draco. He looked furious. From up here, he saw him holding charles's practice broom.

"Crap… looks like you were right dad." Charles said, as he and his father made their way down to where Draco was standing. Charles didn't dare get off the broom.

"Hey papa" he said, about 10 feet above him.

"What do you think your doing? Get off of that before you hurt yourself. There's a reason we got you a training broom. And you!" he said, pointing the broom at harry.

"You let him ride it. You didn't stop him. he could have died!" Draco said, but Charles interrupted.

"Papa, ive been flying solo for the last two years. I've asked daddy not to tell you because I knew you would freak out. Don't yell at dad, yell at me. And no. That practice broom sucks papa. I'm trying out for the junior team they have, for the kids to young to go to Hogwarts, but old enough to play without a practice broom. Now, I'm going back to practice" he said, and flew back up with the team. Harry however, landed.

"Baby, please listen. He's at that age where he can start making decisions for himself. I didn't suggest it. He wanted me to teach him, so I did. The team got involved, and we helped him learn. Now he wants to learn quidditch and like he said, make it on the junior team. He suggested it to the manager of the team, and he liked it." harry said, and Draco glared.

"You and I are going to have a talk about secrets harry James." He said, and turned around to walk off. harry grabbed him and turned him around and kissed him right on the lips, in front of his entire team. The mean, angry Draco melted away, and he wrapped his arms around the back of harry's neck and pulled him deep into the kiss. When the broke apart, Draco took a deep breath.

"Still gonna have a talk tiger" he said, turning to walk away, harry tapped his butt with his hand, and Draco eeked. He turned around at a innocent looking harry.

"Your gonna get it tonight" he whispered to him, and harry grinned.

"Good. I like it rough" harry whispered back and Draco turned fushia. Harry chuckled as he kicked off the ground, and Draco made his way back home.

"Dad, did you really have to do that here?" Charles asked, and harry just smirked. They didn't make it home until 4:30. Draco had made homemade pizza for dinner. Charles immediately went into his room and shut the door, harder than would ne nessicarry.

"He thinks you're not going to let him play. He's good dray." Harry said, putting his broom back in the closet.

"I wish you would have told me. And I know he's lying for you. You taught him, he didn't ask you too. I'm upset that you would keep something like that from me" Draco said, turning to face him.

"Dray, please. He's old enough. He turns 11 next year. He's in 5th grade for heaven sakes. It's like learning to ride a bike. If he was a muggle, he'd be old enough for an adult bike. Just like he's old enough for an adult broom. He wants to do this." harry said, kicking off his shoes and going to wrap his arms around his husbands waist.

"It's dangerous… I don't want him to get hurt" he said, resting his head on harry;s shoulder, and wrapping his arms around his back.

"I know it is baby. But were we thinking of safety when we played quidditch? No, we were looking for a good time. He's got my bravery and aptitude to win. He's got your ambition and determination. He's not going to let this go honey. I know you're scared for him, but he's a big boy. He's got to get some scrapes and bumps along the way or else he's never going to learn" harry said, rubbing Draco's back. He felt Draco nod, and then sniffle.

"Oh baby, please don't cry. You know I can't stand to see you cry… please honey" he said in his ear.

"I'm sorry… he's getting so big harry… he's not my baby anymore" Draco sobbed into harry's chest.

"he'll always be your baby, honey. He's gonna love you no matter what. Just because he's getting older, doesn't mean that he's not our little guy." Harry whispered into his ear. He held Draco for a few more minutes before he stopped crying. He gave him a soft kiss on the lips before he went to go take a shower. When he came back out, Draco was cutting the pizza.

"Charles, it's time for dinner" harry called, setting the table. Charles had changed into shorts and a loose t shirt.

"I'm not hungry right now" Charles said, and shut the door again. Harry put his hand on Draco's back and rubbed it.

"He'll get over it" harry said, as they went to eat their pizza on the couch. After dinner, they watched some tv, and went to bed. In the middle of the night, Charles got up, put his shoes on, and went into the closet. He grabbed harry's broom, and quietly left the house. He kicked off, and flew all the way to Rose's house. He knocked on her window, and she opened it.

"What are you doing char! Your gonna get in trouble!" she whispered.

"What my dad won't know won't hurt him. Come on, let's go for a ride. I know you want to Rosie" he said, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes, changed into a pair of jeans and a t shirt, put on her shoes, and got on. She grabbed tight onto his waist and they flew up and out away from her house. They made it to the quidditch pitch, and Charles did a quick dive and leveled out right before they hit the ground.

"Are you trying to kill us!" she said, and he smirked.

"Course not! I know what I'm doing. You trust me don't you?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Course I do. I just wish you'd be more careful" she whispered, resting her head on his back.

"We'll go slow" he said, and they did a few laps above the hoops, looking up at the night sky.

"It's beautiful out here. I wish we could stay out here forever" she said, and he chuckled. They stayed out for a few hours, flying around the town, just enjoying the cool air. When the sun started to peak, he went back to her house.

"Thanks for this char. I had a really good time" she said, and he grinned. She kissed his check, and even in the darkness, she could still see his blush. They heard Ron coming up the stairs, and she shut the window softly and hopped into bed. Charles zoomed off, back to his house. When he got home, he slowly opened the door, and saw that neither of his parents were awake yet. He quietly put the broom back, and made his way back to his room.

"Oh no you don't" harry whispered, and Charles spun around.

"You really didn't think I wouldn't notice that my broom was gone? You are so lucky I don't tell papa about this, because you know what would happen? No quidditch, no junior team, no anything. You wanna tell me where you went?" he asked, and Charles told him the truth.

"I went to go see rose. I like her dad. I like her a lot, and I wanted to see her. I'm sure there were other ways of seeing her, like waiting until the morning, but I didn't want to wait. I'm sorry I took your broom without asked." He said, and harry smirked.

"I know how your father feels about secrets, but let's really keep this between us, shall we? Now, get to bed" he said, and Charles gave his father a firm hug before darting off to his room.

'like father, like son' harry thought, as he made his way back to bed. They were in for another good seven years.

_I hope you guys enjoyed this little bit. Just a cute little story about young love and flying. Read and review please! Thank you!_

_Erin_


End file.
